Searching for the Truth8
by ks
Summary: Time for more one on ones...Scott explains to Auggie why he is there...Alot more...Please Review


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth8  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. - ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete fooled around with her fingers, wondering what Sophie was going to ask her about. She looked back over at the table she had just been sitting at to see Ezra and Jess sitting in silence. Jess hadn't seemed upset when she came out, so there was no reason to worry. Juliete couldn't help but worry though. She was afraid Sophie would quiz her about her summer, and Juliete wasn't ready to answer questions about her summer yet. It hadn't been one she had enjoyed, or one she wanted to think about. She took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisy walked into Peter's office to see two chairs facing back to back. A smirk crossed her face…  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Good to see you are prepared  
  
Peter hopped down of his desk and motioned towards the chairs  
  
Peter: Have a seat Miss. Lipenowski   
  
Daisy walked over and stood in front of the chair she planned to sit in  
  
Daisy: Just to let you know, I have nothing to say, and no emotions are running through me that concern Scott coming back, so don't bother asking.   
  
Peter nodded his head and watched as Daisy sat down. He sat down and stared out the window in front of him. One thing about Daisy, she had a way of getting to the point. There was something that Peter had learned about her though, she didn't always say what she felt, and he planned to ask her about Scott and her emotions, no matter how many warnings he got.   
  
Peter: Let's begin then…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete sat on the bed across from Sophie. She was staring at the floor, just waiting for Sophie to ask her about her summer and then for her to break down and tell it all. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sophie's next question…  
  
Sophie: Are you really happy that Scott is back, Juliete?  
  
She took in a deep breath and then looked up at Sophie, a smile on her face  
  
Juliete: Of course I am. I missed him, and so did everyone else I think  
  
Sophie nodded her head, wondering if Juliete was telling her the whole truth   
  
Juliete: I mean, I know Scott and I had our differences, but we are really good friends.   
  
Sophie smiled at Juliete   
  
Sophie: That is good to hear   
  
Juliete widened her smile a little and nodded her head  
  
"So far so good," she thought to herself…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess sat on the picnic table, a few feet away from Ezra. She looked over at Shelby who was still sitting up against the tree, her back turned to everyone. She sighed, wondering what Shelby was thinking, and why they couldn't talk it out. She sighed, and then looked to her left to find Ezra staring at her, a concerned expression on his face.   
  
Jess: What?  
  
Ezra shook his head and looked back at the blade of grass he had been playing with. Jess sighed out of frustration and again, rolled her eyes  
  
Jess: You can't just sit there and stare at me, and then when I ask you why you are doing it, look away   
  
Ezra cocked his head slightly to look at her  
  
Ezra: So you are related to Shelby after all  
  
Jess laughed, knowing what Ezra was getting at  
  
Jess: Yes, I guess I am   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Juliete looked up at Sophie who was waiting for an answer. Sophie had asked Juliete the question she didn't want to here, she had asked her about her summer.   
  
"How am I supposed to explain this to her," Juliete thought to herself nervously   
  
She looked back down at the ground, shutting her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She then looked back up at Sophie, with a new gain of confidence…  
  
Juliete: I didn't see my mother over the summer. She wanted nothing to do with me   
  
Sophie furrowed her brow as a confused and concerned expression crossed her face  
  
Sophie: Juliete, I didn't know…  
  
Juliete: And I didn't want you to either  
  
Sophie: But why, sweetheart?  
  
Juliete sighed and looked back down at the ground, embarrassed of what she was about to say  
  
Juliete: I don't want anyone to think I'm not good enough for her, even if I'm not. I'm supposed to be perfect, supposed to be cheery all the time, and that is what I am trying to be.  
  
Sophie shook her head as she moved over to sit by Juliete. She but an arm around Juliete for comfort  
  
Sophie: No honey, there is nothing to be ashamed about. It isn't your fault your mother feels that way.   
  
Juliete's eyes began watering up as she tried to fight back the tears  
  
Juliete: I know…I just wish she didn't have to be like that…   
  
Sophie held Juliete closer to her. Sophie was hurting just as much as Juliete, but she had to stay strong. She looked up at the ceiling and fought back the tears  
  
Sophie: Some people are just like that, Juliete. There is nothing else you can do about it. You have already tried to please her, and that got you sent here. You have to stop trying to please her, and try to please yourself.   
  
Juliete let the tears flow as she nodded her head  
  
Juliete: I know, I'll try…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra laced the piece of grass around his finger, and then looked over at Jess  
  
Ezra: You know, if you want to talk to her all you gotta do is go over there  
  
Jess snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Ezra  
  
Jess: I don't know what to say  
  
Ezra shrugged his shoulders  
  
Ezra: 'Hey' is usually a good start   
  
Jess rolled her eyes and looked back at Shelby  
  
Jess: She warned me about you and your weird sense of humor   
  
Jess looked back over at Ezra and smiled  
  
Jess: I like it  
  
Ezra nodded his head, a bit embarrassed  
  
Ezra: I'll keep that in mind   
  
Jess pressed her lips together and smiled at him  
  
Jess: Good   
  
They both looked out over the grass and sat in silence…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter folded his arms across his chest, still waiting for Daisy's answer. He had asked her what her feelings were about Scott coming back. Of course that was half an hour ago and Daisy still hadn't said anything. He slumped down in his chair a little more, wondering who would crack first…  
  
  
  
Daisy sat there wondering what she should do. Of course she had emotions about Scott coming back, but they weren't ones she felt like sharing, not now anyway. She sat up a little straighter as she stared at the wall in front of her. She knew this was considered a battle with Peter, a battle to see who would break first, and she didn't plan to even bend anytime soon…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott tapped his foot nervously on the ground as he stared at Auggie who was sitting in the chair across from him. They had been having a staring battle ever since Daisy had gone into Peter's office and David had left the room. So far, neither one of them had said anything, but Scott could see the hate in Auggie's eyes building up. He knew that Auggie was mad that he had left and come back, and he was pondering on how to deal with it, still having not come to a conclusion. He bit his bottom lip as he sat up in his chair…  
  
Scott: What's your problem man?   
  
Auggie shrugged his shoulders and continued staring at Scott  
  
Auggie: Nothin' really, just you  
  
Scott: You wanta elaborate on that?  
  
Auggie shook his head  
  
Scott: Fine  
  
Scott folded his arms across his chest and went back to tapping his foot, this time at a more rapid pace  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter looked up at the ceiling, wondering how much longer Daisy could go. He sighed as he tried to maneuver himself as to where he could see if whether or not Daisy had her eyes open her shut. He sighed out of exhaustion when he couldn't see. He rolled his eyes and again folded his arms across his chest.   
  
  
  
Daisy smirked to herself. She felt Peter moving around in his seat, and she knew he would give in soon. She knew though that many people would ask her how she felt about Scott coming back, and what was she supposed to say?   
  
"Oh, I feel really good because I saw the pleading look in his eyes today, along with confusion and love," Daisy teased herself.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Why did she look into his soul? Why? She stared harder at the wall, not knowing what else to do. She knew that deep down Scott cared for Shelby, but she also had seen today that there was something bothering Scott, and she wondered whether or not she wanted to know what it is.   
  
"Just so many grand possibilities," she thought to herself dryly   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott tapped his foot one last time and then briskly stood up from his seat. He began pacing back and forth and running his hand through his hair nervously.   
  
Scott: Look man, if you got a problem, you should just say it, don't be a creep about  
  
He continued pacing back and forth, motioning with his hands, but never bothering to look at Auggie.  
  
Scott: I mean, I have no choice. My life sucked at home, what did you want me to do-hit the streets?   
  
Scott stopped pacing and looked at Auggie who was staring at him quizzically   
  
Scott: So that is why I'm back, not sayin' I ever even wanted to leave  
  
Auggie stood up and walked towards Scott  
  
Auggie: Look meat, I know life at home really sucks sometimes, there's just somethin' you gotta get  
  
Scott put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Scott: Ok. What?   
  
Auggie began motioning with his fingers…  
  
Auggie: You don't just get up and leave like that. Then once you do leave, you don't come back and expect us to bow down to you and kiss your boots   
  
Scott shook his head  
  
Scott: I don't expect that  
  
Auggie pointed his finger at Scott  
  
Auggie: Good. You were getting it before you left. You fit, you ditched that stuck up attitude.   
  
Auggie looked around the room and then back up at Scott  
  
Auggie: Don't bring it back. Be the meat I know, and don't expect anyone, 'specially Shelby, to accept you back in right away, get it?  
  
Scott looked at Auggie, appreciative he had stood up to him. He then nodded his head…  
  
Scott: Got it   
  
Auggie dropped his hands to his side and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Auggie: Good to have you back then, meat  
  
Scott: Back at ya, muchacho   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter took in a deep breath and then sat up straight. He slapped his hands on his legs and sighed  
  
Peter: Ok Daisy, I don't have all day. This is what I want you to do  
  
Daisy smiled to herself, glad she had one the battle, but then turned serious, knowing Peter had something else in store for her  
  
Peter: They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, I want you to tell me what you saw in Scott's soul today   
  
Daisy's eyes widened a bit.   
  
"How does he know," she thought to herself   
  
Peter stood up and turned around so he was facing Daisy's back  
  
Peter: You're probably wondering how I know that. I just do. You aren't the only one with that philosophy   
  
Daisy turned to face Peter  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Isn't that amazing   
  
Peter grinned at her  
  
Peter: Glad you think so  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and stood up to leave   
  
Peter: Just remember, don't hold back. Be honest   
  
Daisy nodded her head  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Honesty can kill  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders  
  
Peter: I have insurance  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes and walked out of Peter's office   
  
"Honesty can kill," she muttered under her breath  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
